Gone Camping
by LycoX
Summary: Its always a great idea to take a Hellhound camping!


**Gone Camping**

 **Disclaimer: Many thanks to Trolling Since Chernobyl for unintentionally inspiring this one! Oh yeah, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

It'd been Chris' idea to go camping, his and his alone! But Jordan Parrish none the less agreed to the idea as he wanted to seriously get away from Beacon Hills for awhile! Even if said getting away for camping was about 25 miles away from the town and deep in the woods. It still felt great to him. As it meant being with nature and not having to deal with Stiles freaking Stilinski asking him weird ass questions about his Hellhound side and the fact that he's kind of sort of technically dead. Which he really and seriously tried NOT to think too much about. Something Stiles apparently didn't get the memo on much to his dislike! But he was thankful as Hell for the fact that Lydia and her mother were interfering on his behalf where that kid was concerned. The fact Malia could turn into a full on Coyote now was another thing he tried not to think too much about. As it made him wonder if he'd do something similar. And if he'd even be able to change back to his human self.

Which he definitely prefers being human thank you very much! "So, your dad decided not to come?"

Chris looked at him for a moment. "Considering I put him in Eichen, it'd be hard for him to do so. Plus, do you really want him trying to burn out your eye again?"

Jordan shuddered over that one. "No! No, definitely not. One attempt was more then enough for me."

"And I doubt Lydia would appreciate my father trying that again with you as well."

He nodded at that as Lydia was one Hell of a fierce girl! "I wanna thank you for asking me along on this."

"Its no problem, I could tell you needed a break."

"Oh yeah, definitely."

Things went comfortably silent between them as they finished setting up everything and playing some fairly decent music. Though the camp fire had yet to be lighted up however. "You bring something with you to light this up?"

"I did. You."

"What!? You know I can't make it work at will."

Chris looked at him for a moment. "I'm sure you can, Jordan. Its just a matter of finding what works to help turn it on so to speak." Replied the man calmly.

His words were something Jordan highly doubted however. "Your doubts in your abilities only helps to hinder you."

"Have you been watching Star Wars? Cause that sounds like something that would be said from there."

"Pure coincidence." Chris replied.

"Right. You know, I still don't get how Scott hasn't seen that. Especially with a friend like Stiles and how Kira could be."

"I've long given up on trying to figure Scott out." It was better for him that way.

As it led to less headaches for the man! Jordan looked at him for a moment and then nodded at that. Thinking it was probably something he should do himself. "Now, let's try and get you to light up the fire."

"And how do we do that?"

"For starters, lean down and place your hands a few inches above where the fire should be. And then try and visualize a flame coming out of your hands to light it up."

"Right, something tells me it won't be all that easy to do."

"Never know til you try."

Nodding at that, Jordan blew out a breath and knelt down and placed his hands a few inches above where the fire should be. Deciding that maybe he should close his eyes, he did so and then began to try and visualize making fire come out of his hands. It felt silly to him but he knew that he needed to gain more control of his abilities instead of them taking control of him. Of course he had a feeling that was easier said then done. But concentrate and visualize he did and it felt like he was taking forever with it. At least until his eyes opened up with his iris glowing a yellowish orange and flames shot from his hands. Sending out a fairly impressive whoosh as they hit the ground and actually causing him and Chris to fly backwards. Landing on his back with a groan, he raised his head up to see a pretty damned impressive tall fire going on! "Holy crap."

"Agreed." Grumbled Chris as he sat up.

"But its a start at least." Added the man seconds later.

That it was, but Jordan couldn't help but feel proud of himself for it. Of course he hoped like Hell the fire wouldn't end up spreading as he really did not want to explain how it had happened! The wind blowing however caught his attention as leaves passed by him and Chris, making him look in the direction of the town. "Something wrong?"

"I… I don't know, but it feels like something's coming."

Hearing that made Chris frown as if it was enough to catch Jordan's attention, then it likely wasn't anything that could mean good things. "Want to head back then?"

"Nah, I'm sure its nothing. Besides, I'm sure the others can handle it if its anything bad."

"Understood." Replied Chris and he certainly hoped the man was right!

But he knew the kids could handle things just fine on their own. Especially for the next three days while the two of them were out here camping. Naturally, Chris would turn out to be wrong as Hell after he and Jordan got back when Scott immediately came running to them. "Guys, we got these Ghost Riders snatching people and basically erasing them from existence! Argent, whatever you might know about them would be a big help right now. And uhh, it might be a good idea for you to stay away from them Parrish. Not sure what they would do to you considering Hellhounds are supposed to ride with them during their hunts."

The two sighed as why couldn't they come back to town with nothing happening!? Both men looked at one another and shook their heads and strongly wished they were still back at the camp site. _Home sweet home._ Thought Chris to himself with a heavy sigh. As it was always something!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Sorry if this is lacking in some way, hopefully you guys enjoyed it none the less!**


End file.
